back again
by lux thebarbarionwarrior
Summary: It’s been 2 years Kyosuke comes for a vacation not knowing that soon he’d have to play against his friends and brother. Will he be able to win find out in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! People this is my first fiction on hungry heart so please pleeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseee

R&R and please no flames required.

Summary: It's been 2 years since Kyosuke joined the Amsterdam soccer league, now he comes to know that according to the contract he had signed with the club and is allowed to play soccer for his school for just one year. So, will he be able to beat Tenryu and Kagami this time. Find out…………

Disclaimer: Hungry heart does not belong to me. It belongs to Takahashi-san.

BACK AGAIN

BY: IKUZO

CHAPTER 1

In Amsterdam, Soccer Club

_Talking in Dutch_

"**Really**" asked the shocked Kyosuke to the Director Mr. Callisto Barton.

"Yes, your leave letter for a vacation had been granted by the council." Said the director seeing a cheerful reaction he continued "Your passport had been arranged; the plane leaves tomorrow at 10 'o clock in the morning."

"Thanks, Director" Kyosuke said joyfully.

_End of Dutch speaking_

The mansion of Kanou

He was waiting impatiently for the next day to come to depart for Japan with his Butler Tolensinki. He had only told Miki about his arrival 'cause he wanted to surprise everyone else, then he came to remember that they had all passed out of Orange hill.

During the journey, next day

"Master Kyosuke do you want something to eat." Butler asked him.

Butler Tolensinki is always worried about his master's appetite that he keeps up through his tough routine.

"Nah, stop worrying about food, I'm full right now." saying that he closed him eyes and fell of into a deep slumber.

He was really excited about seeing everyone again. He wondered what had happened with Sakai, Rodrigo, Kiba, Esaka, Osako, Miss Kaori, Bukuku, Coach Morikami, Kamada, Otou-san, Okaa-san, Miki and Onii-chan.

At the name of Onii-chan, Kyosuke thought what might have been happening with him and Miss Kaori. Although he had heard about it from Miki that they still haven't told each other of their love.

FLASHBACK

"_What" said a shocked Kyosuke._

"_Yes, I know it's hard to believe that they always go on a date whenever they meet, Demo… they never confess feelings" Miki said from the other side on her laptop._

_She and Kyosuke had been keeping up with their relationship by talking via internet._

"_I never knew that Onii-chan was weak at that spot"_

"_You know, he is perfect at everything else"_

_Kyosuke continued, "Now I think about it that we both have been more open to each other about our feelings."_

_He still remembered that day when he told Miki had he loved her and after hearing his proposal she had also accepted him and became his girlfriend._

"_Miki…I…I……aishiteru" Kyosuke suddenly said to Miki while they were chatting on the internet. "Yes, Kanou I love you too" Miki said with a calm but happy tone "I'd been waiting when you would tell that you loved me."_

"_Kanou…Kaannoouu" Miki was shouting on the other side._

"_Kanou, you jerk"_

_At this Kyosuke was brought back to the present and he looked blankly at Miki._

"_Good, I got your attention"_

"_I have to disconnect now, need completing my homework."_

"_See you later, love." said Kyosuke._

"_See 'ya, honey" said Miki. They disconnected._

_I swear to myself today. I will do what is in my power to get Onii-chan and Miss Kaori together. They are a star crossed pair._

END FLASHBACK

At this point Kyosuke opened his eyes from his slumber.

He examined the weather outside. It was kind of moderate.

"Ohayo master," the butler said catching the attention of Kanou Kyosuke, the Japanese soccer idol ranked after his Onii-chan, Kanou Seisuke.

"Ohayo, Mr. Tolensinki," said Kyosuke with a smile.

"We should get ready, the planes starting to descend Master."

**GLOSSARY**

Otou-san --- FATHER

Okaa-san --- MOTHER

Onii-chan --- ELDER BROTHER

Ohayo --- GOOD MORNING

Aishiteru --- I LOVE YOU

So, end of first chapter. Did you like it? Don't forget to review. I'd be waiting for your mails.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Peeps I'm still waiting for your reviews. Anyways here is next chap. So enjoy it.

Summary: It's been 2 years Kyosuke comes for a vacation not knowing that soon he'd have to play against his friends and brother. Will he be able to win find out in this fanfic.

**Disclaimer: Hungry heart does not belong to me. It belongs to Takahashi-san.**

**BACK AGAIN**

**BY: IKUZO**

**CHAPTER 2**

**AIRPORT**

Welcome home, "Kanou said to himself while he was going up the stairs he wondered in his own work thinking about his beloved Miki running to be in his outstretched arms to be in the arms of the man she had long wanted to be in.

Suddenly, he felt himself being held on to so somebody tightly, he was brought back to his senses seeing a green haired girl holding him joyfully.

"Welcome back Kanou "Miki said finally breaking the embrace.

"Miki meet my butler Mr.Tolensinki" pointing at the well dressed man standing beside him.

"Konnichiwa Tolensinki-san" Miki said bowing to him.

"Konnichiwa Hajimemashite Miki-Chan" Tolensinki bowed back.

"Lets' get going now shall we "Miki said.

Kyosuke and Tolensinki followed her out of the airport with the baggage.

They got into car. Kyosuke at that precise moment felt complete now that he was back home for 06 months.

"Dojibouka," asked Miki with a concerned look on her face seeing Kanou lost in his own world.

"I'm fine. It feels good to be back here. I just can't to see everyone" said Kanou.

"But first, drop us both at my house. I'll go visit Ms.Bukuko and Coach Morikami tomorrow" Kyosuke said.

"Oh! Seisuke-kun is home for 2 months" she suddenly said remembering the fact.

"Master your orange juice" the butler said to Kyosuke giving him the drinks.

After drinking the juice.

"Miki-chan stop the car here" Kyosuke said.

"Nani?" Miki asked.

"I'll run home from here" said the smiling Kyosuke.

"Demo…it's 2 kms from here."

"Worry not, I always run after I drink my juice" said Kyosuke. He ran from there at the speed of light.

"Miki and the butler continued the journey in the car.

Kyosuke reached his house in 10 minutes without stopping for air of course, since he had improved so much during his training in Amsterdam he had become a fast runner.

Looking around the house he saw that nothing much had changed since two years.

It took Miki and the butler one hour to reach.

Getting out of the car, she was shocked finding Kanou walking around the garden she had expected him to arrive after half an hour.

"What shocked to see me here before you came" Kyosuke said.

"You don't have to be that shocked miss young master has become a fast runner during his tough trainings in Amsterdam" replied the butler to Miki's questioning look.

"Hey, Miki nobody home. I checked everywhere."

"Oops sorry, I forget to tell you that your mother is gone to meet her friends. Matte… I thought Seisuke-kun would be home right now. Maybe he went for a walk for a few minutes." Said Miki.

"Arigatou……girl "said Kyosuke.

"No mentioning it Kanou, see you around, "she said blushing and left.

**Inside the House**

"This place hasn't changed in two years" examining the whole place until his eyes fell on the photograph of his both parents.

"Ohayou…..mother, father "he said looking at the picture of this dead parents.

He went up to his room to rest for a while and his butler went to cook his lunch.

While he was looking outside the window, examining the place he saw a familiar face outside the house. His brother Seisuke and Miss Kaori coming through the garden, their hands crossing their waists.

"Huh? " Kyosuke looked in shock.

"When did this happen? Let's find out now shall we."

Kyosuke went down to eat lunch and switched on some rock music and began eating.

"What? I didn't think mom would be home so early" Seisuke said.

"Well let's go in and see" said Miss Kaori.

Entering they see somebody unexpected.

"Long time no see," Kyosuke said waving his hand.

"Master, you should not eat like a pig in front of your brother and the lady" said the butler but Kyosuke ignored his comment. He gets to hear it everyday from his butler.

Seeing Kanou did not pay attention as he never did, heaving a great sigh he introduced himself.

"Kyosuke why didn't you tell us you were coming "Seisuke asked.

"I wanted to surprise you all and in fact I think I did it".

"Yes, you did it".

"Hey! You never told you got engaged". Kyosuke shot the question unexpectedly.

"It seems that your eyeing has grown" Seisuke commented.

"So, how's things in Amsterdam" Miss Koori asked.

"I've been made the vise captain of my team. Learnt speaking Dutch and Spanish languages, cooking, instrument play, and all types of dancer. Matte…..I'm begging you please don't tell everyone everything okay" Kyosuke mumbled everything in one breath and a slight shade of red appeared across his face.

"Master is such a shy lad" the butler said but when saw a death glare emitted towards him by Kyosuke, he got back to what he was doing before.

"So, why this sudden this visit" Seisuke asked.

"Vacation for 2 months" Kyosuke replied. He finished his lunch.

"So had lunch" when they nodded 'no', he continued, "Mr.Tolensinki bring them a small quantity of every dish" he ordered washing his mouth.

The dishes were served infront of them. "Dutch food I love it" Seisuke said recognizing the dishes served infront him. He had once before had it when AC Milan's team had gone to Amsterdam for a soccer match.

"So, how's the food?" Kyosuke asked.

"Nani?"—"It's good full of all the nutrients. Your butler's a good cook. Where did you this type of a butler?" Miss Kaori asked.

"Actually, Miss Kaori leaving the main course every other dish is made by Mr.Tolensinki and the answer to the second question is that he was appointed my butler by the Amsterdam soccer council when I choose an appropriate house for to live in after I got a big bonus salary due course of my improvement in soccer" Kyosuke answered.

Everybody that day was shocked to know that Kyosuke can do such wonderful cooking as well. Even Mr. & Mrs. Kanou who came home at the time of dinner though shocked to see Kyosuke unexpectedly present before them even more shocked to hear Kyosuke who never was good at any other thing except for soccer and singing had developed a great talent in them as well.

**NEXT DAY, JAPAN**

"Ohayo Minna-san" Kyosuke said yawning to his butler, mother, father and brother present there" Ohayo Kyosuke-kun / Kyosuke-chan / son.

He finished in no time while every one was still eating. As his usual tough routine began since it was Monday he took his butler out for a run, i.e., his butler ride his bicycle and Kyosuke ran beside him.

Both Kyosuke and his butler had gone 04 kilometers when he remembered that the place where Sergeant Shin works was near by so he bent his course in that direction.

Kyosuke saw strong, muscular & healthy man working outside.

"Hey! Sergeant Shin" the looked up and smiled.

"Hey! It's my little buddy com' in to visit me" Kamada exclaimed.

"Stop it you're embracing me" a slight shade of crimson on his face (he was blushing).

Just then the lunch bell rang.

"Hey! This time sergeant I'll give you the treat. Last time you gave me." Kyosuke said.

"So how's things?"

"Great, I've been selected by the Jleague team as a defender. I'll be starting from the club soccer tournament which is goin' to start after 02 months "Kamada answered while sipping the drink.

"That's, grreaattt, their will be rivals on the national le el you know I'll be the forward of the Amsterdam club" Kyosuke said.

Suddenly, somebody shouted in Dutch.

"Aah! If it's not the wise captain".

Looking around Kyosuke saw a group of boys coming towards them.

"Ryu…….. Guys what are you doing here" Kyosuke asked not knowing what the answer might be.

"Are you a show head? Have you forgotten that we are gonna have the club teams soccer tournament here in Tokyo" the boy named Ryu said to Kyosuke.

"What"-- "Mr. Tolensinki check my mails" The shocked Kyosuke said.

"Hey! Wise captain who's the guy with you" said a boy in the group named Trowa.

"Oh! Guys meet Kamada and old buddy of mine from Orange hill. He'll be playing for the Jleague in the tournament and Sergeant Shin these are the guys of my team. I'm their vice captain" said Kyosuke introducing them to one another.

"Hajimemashite Minna-san "Kamada bowed, they bowed back well aware of the Japanese tradition of saying hello.

"Yes, sir their in the message," said Mr. Tolensinki.

"It says that the coach wants you to start doing the hard training with the team as soon as you read the mail for the whole you vacation" Mr. Tolensinki read out aloud.

"Oh! Yeah. Now the game starts" Kyosuke shouted, excitement running down his vain.

**GLOSSARY **

Konnichiwa - Hello, Good afternoon

Hajimemashite - I'm pleased to meet you

Demo - But

Matte - But

Arigatou - Thanks, Thank you

Dajibouka - Are you all right.

Minna-san - Everyone

Nani? - What?

So, did you like it? Please R&R……………………………..


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Peeps thanks for the reviews. I'm still waiting for more. Anyways here is new one. So tell me if you like it or not.

Summary: It's been 2 years Kyosuke comes for a vacation not knowing that soon he'd have to play against his friends and brother. Will he be able to win find out and it ends with Miki's marriage with Kyosuke.

**Disclaimer: Hungry heart does not belong to me. It belongs to Takahashi-san.**

**BACK AGAIN**

**BY: IKUZO**

**CHAPTER 3**

**NEXT DAY, IN THE PARK**

"So tomorrow you're gonna get the schedule for the matches cap." Kyosuke asked Roubaix the Captain of the Amsterdam soccer club team.

"I think you're forgetting that the whole team will be going my dear vice captain." Roubaix answered.

"Nani?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about it? "The Captain asked.

They were near Kyosuke's house.

"Hey come on in I'll introduce you to my family" Kyosuke said pulling him in.

"I'm home."

"Here" Kyosuke and Roubaix heard collective response coming from the dinning table.

Kyosuke couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his father there as well.

"What are you lookin at son? I took a day off today. So who's the other guy with you huh?" the elder Kanou asked.

"Oops! Gomen nasai."

"Everyone this is Alahandro Roubaix, the captain of my team" Kyosuke introduced the blonde, sapphire eyed man.

"Konnichawa Minna-san" the young captain said in Japanese greeting.

"Konnichawa" said the others.

"Cap. That's my bro. Seisuke" Kyosuke introduced his handsome, built-up, navy blue curly haired and blue-eyed brother to Roubaix.

"I've heard a lot about you" Roubaix said to Seisuke, shaking hands.

"Hey! Rou. come have some breakfast with us" Kyosuke said.

"Yo! Thanks man" Roubaix said sitting on the chain offered.

**NEXT DAY**

"Hey, vice captain we'd gonna be late" shouted Marcelo, an Amsterdam Player.

"We're here" Kyosuke anno8nced stopping outside the hotel where the schedule process was gonna take place.

"It's 'bout time you came" Roubaix said.

"Come on it's gonna start soon"

When they seated themselves, Kyosuke for a second got a glint of Swedish White blonde hair. Kyosuke couldn't believe what he saw. It was his cocky trio pal Koji Jefferson Sakai.

"Hey! Sakai" the blonde haired boy turned around to see who had called him seeing it who had called him seeing it was Kyosuke the one he'd been waiting for to see, Sakai smiled and waved to him.

"Hey! Kyosuke……….it's been a long time man" Sakai greeted him.

"So how's it going, pal" Kyosuke asked.

"Great, I'd be the goal keeper for Sweden lastly, got engaged to a woman named Emily Silverstone" replied Sakai.

"Honto, that's great" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"Now, before you change the subject I want the full detail of what is going on with you" Sakai said.

"Most of it you know (but seeing the furious look on Sakai, he knew he had to say it) alright, I'd be the forward and the vice captain of the Amsterdam team. Family's still together and. I'd be getting married to Miki after the tournament "Kyosuke said. Though he blushed at the part when he told about his wedding.

"Hey! Kyosuke who's that blonde guy"

"Come on, Sakai I'll introduce you both" Kyosuke said as he and Sakai hurried after Roubaix.

"Hey Captain meet Sakai my Orange hill pal" said Kyosuke as they caught up with the young captain.

"Konnichawa" Sakai bowed.

"Hajimemashite" Roubaix said. At first though he had his hand out to shake but seeing Sakai bow he bowed in return.

"Cap. This is Koji Jefferson Sakai" Roubaix nodded.

**INSIDE THE HOTEL LOBBY**

Kyosuke and Sakai desperately tried to look around to find their old pals.

The hall was packed with reporters, photographers, officials, soccer starts, participants of the tournament and visitors.

"Hey! Kanou, Sakai over here" the two young lads looked around to find every other friend of theirs; they were Osako, Esaka, sergeant Shin, Fharukhi, Rodrigo, Ishikawa and to the must disappointment of Kyosuke and Sakai, Kagami as well.

"Hey guys! So how's it going Fharukhi asked excited about everything.

"So, you all be forming the main members of the J.League team leaving Rodrigo who'd playing for SANTANA. Isn't that correct" Sakai said.

"Yeah….."everyone said in unison.

"Hey! It's starting" Kyosuke said. He was excited though he knows he had to play against his country and his friends but he was confident that AMSTERDAM would win the tournament.

It started; every Captain was called one by one on the raised platform to pick out a number for the position in the tournament.

Finally it was Roubaix's turn to go. Everyone clapped and the Amsterdam players shouted" Good luck, Captain" in Dutch from the back.

And the results were:

1. Amsterdam vs. Brazil

2. Australia vs. Switzerland

3. Germany vs. J League

4. Sweden vs. France

5. Cameroon vs. Russia

6. Denmark vs. AC Milan

7. Netherlands vs. China

8. Holland vs. Poland

SEMI- FINALS

Between the four victors left at the end.

FINALS

Between the winners of the semi-finals.

Every one was happy, excited and nervous about the action they were gonna see in the tournament.

**NEXT DAY, JAPAN**

"Master its time for asagohan lets' go back home" Mr.Tolensinki said. He and Kyosuke always go for a ride on a bicycle or for a run together.

"Ohayou minna-san" Kyosuke entered the kitchen to find his family already seated for asagohan.

"Ohayou" the others said as Kyosuke sat down. They had gotten quite used to Kyosuke's tight routine of getting up at four in the morning and doing his morning exercises with loud music.

K….I…………R……….I……….N……..G………..K……….I…..R…….I…N….G……

Everyone looked around for the source of the disturbance and Mr.Tolensinki had the answer.

"You have an e-mail sir, it's from the coach" the butler said handing Kyosuke's laptop to him.

Kyosuke went through the mail. At first his expression was of a smile as he reached down the middle he was sad and at the end his expression grew to being angry. Seeing Kyosuke like this the others waited for the worst.

Kyosuke clenched his fist, "I'm gonna kill that man."

"Hey! Cool down bro. doushita" Seisuke asked trying to console Kyosuke.

"He has arranged for a practice match against J League team" Kyosuke said trying to be calm.

"So, genki da?" Seisuke couldn't believe it was such a small thing.

"That's not all Onii-chan, coach wants me to become the goal keeper for the match," Kyosuke was still angry.

"Honto, you serious" Mr. Kanou said.

"Playing as a goal keeper is not a problem for me 'tou-san. I've trained in every possible position for a soccer match".

"So, doushita?" Mrs. Kanou asked.

"Okaa-san how am I gonna shoot against Kagami if I'm goal keeping," Kyosuke said.

"Demo, son that's okay you can protect against Kagami making any goals" Mr. Kanou said thinking about the whole situation.

"Master, you're forgetting that the goalie can also shoot goals if he is not touching the ball with his hands" Butler Tolensinki said.

"Nani! Why didn't I've thought about it before on my own". Everyone sweat dropped in Anime style seeing Kyosuke acting like that.

**NEXT DAY IN JAPAN, KAMATACHI FIELD**

"So, you ready for the showdown" Roubaix announced.

"Those J League fools are nothing against us." The brown haired mid-fielder Bruno said.

"Bru. You're forgetting the most important point of being a sportsman, i.e., never under estimate your enemy." Kyosuke said, putting on his goal keeper's Jersey.

"Sorry about it" Bruno said he sweat dropped.

"So Kyosuke tell us about the strategy we should use against the J League." Roubaix called out to Kyosuke at the back.

"Should we use the extreme level play" Ryu, the blonde mid-fielder said.

"No, we'll use the fair mode (seeing a confused player he knew he said it wrong). What I meant was that we'll play the highest level of the fair mode. Since they are a strong team," Kyosuke said.

"Now that's what we wanted to hear" Roubaix said.

"We heard that the match's gonna be shown on television so do your best and used the one on one tactics." Roubaix announced.

"Let's goooooooo".

"Ohayou and welcome viewers' to the practice match held between two famous teams. Our own J League and their opponent the one and only Amsterdam club. Datte…what's this we see the young soccer idol Kanou Kyosuke playing as a Goalkeeper. Then again I've heard that the players of the Amsterdam club are trained in every position of soccer and they are considered the greatest in all fields." The commentators said.

The players took their position, the referee blew the whistle and the game began.

"This is sure to get existing for see that both the teams have adopted the use of one on one tactics which is only played in the world cups and look now not just 03 minutes have passed that the Amsterdam mid-fielder Bruno snatched the ball from his J League competitor Esaka with great speed." The second commentator was shouting then, totally excited.

"Oh! no you don't pretty boy".Kamada was trying to block Bruno for advancing.

"Dam it, I can't see any loop hole in the defense". Bruno dribbled the ball left and right trying to find the place to shoot.

"Hey! Use the ballet shot" Kyosuke shouted from the other side of the field in Dutch.

"Mark my words Vice Cap. this'll go straight in the net". Bruno replied back.

Now Bruno was flipping left and right with the ball as if his legs were magnet. It is was like he was dancing around.

"What's Bruno doing? It is looks like he is dancing with the ball. It's the defenders Kamada, Shinjo and Munra pretty confused" The first commentator said.

Bruno now saw that three defenders were slowing down and then he found a loop hole in their defense wall and from his tip toe position he circled three times backward and shot the ball.

The ball is going straight at the goal keeper Shin, he jumped forward to stop the ball but too late it already got in the net, it had too much spin on it." the first commentator said.

F…..R….H….

"And it's a goal (the crowed cheering like mad) Amsterdam scored a goal," the first commentator.

"What was that shot?"Kagami was angry now.

"Calm down Kagami" Osako was trying to calm him down.

"How can I Osaka, I can't let them score even if it's a practice match" Kagami said.

"I think I've read about that shot somewhere haven't we Osako, remember when we were reading the Amsterdam soccer magazine" Fharukhi said, thinking about the matter.

"Yeah! Your right I think it was the bullet shot, a famous tactic which can never miss the goal" Osako said.

The whistle blew again to mark the start of the match where it stopped.

"Look at Kanou he's started to pace from left to right infront of the goal post. He must have been getting really bored just standing there and doing nothing" the commentator said.

Then, Kagami's got the ball and dodging every opponent he charged towards Kyosuke.

"Now at last come on I'm ready."

And Kagami shot the ball high Kyosuke slipped around, jumped high up in mid-air and kicked the ball away.

"Kanou's a really good goalie don't you think" Rodrigo asked Sakai, they had come to see the match.

"You betcha' he's good" Sakai answered.

"Oh! no it's a rebound ball and it's coming straight from Fharukhi" the first commentator said.

"Datte….Kanou jumped high and caught, he's great goalie the second commentator announced.

The same procedure continued. After the half time the match tied between the two opponents. Only five minutes was left.

Kyosuke had to do something now. Even though it was just a practice match he couldn't let his guard down. Then he got the chance he saw the spare ball coming towards him and he ran for it.

"Allen, Manou and Ryoya protect the post"

"Huh."

Kyosuke now charged at the ball.

"Hey! Kyosuke's dribbling the ball now. That's against the rule don't you think" the first commentator asked the second.

"No it's not against the law. If he's not touching the ball with his hands he can shoot the ball" the second commentator answered.

"Oh no! You don't orange head" Kamada blocked Kanou.

"Nani?"

Kyosuke saw himself moving first left then right then finally fooling Kamada he shot forward like a bullet fired from a gun.

He applied the same tactics, it worked Sergeant Shin was fooled and Kyosuke charged forward. He jumped in mid-air to avoid Shinjo and Munra. The other two defenders collided.

Handing in mid-air Kyosuke shot the ball. The ball emitted the fire inside Kyosuke, warming the atmosphere.

"The atmosphere's getting hotter" Sakai said, he was sweating badly.

"It may be the effect produced by the wall" Rodrigo said, he was sweating the worst.

The goalie tried to stop the ball but no use it knocked the goalie off and marked the final goal for Amsterdam.

"Amsterdam had won the match with that incredible shot made by their goalie Kyosuke" the first commentator said shouting on his microphone.

"Oh! yeah, we've won"

"Hey! Genki da Kagami it's jus the practice match" Osako and Fharukhi were trying console Kagami.

Kagami got up, "Genki da guys we'll train harder now, come on.

"Your plan worked Vice captain Dido you notice they got tired after the first half. They're really not up to our standards" Ryu said hugging Kanou as congratulation for their win.

"Your forgetting again".

"Oops! Gomen Nasai" Ryu poised.

"Hey! good win Demo mark my words Kanou next time we'll win Kagami said shaking hands with Kanou.

"I'd be waiting" Kyosuke said smiling.

**GLOSSARY**

Gomen Nasai - I'm sorry

Honto - Really

Asagohan- Breakfast

Doushita- What is wrong?

Genki da - Cheer up

Datte- But

So, did you like it. Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee R&R. Keep reading for in the next chapter It'd be the start of the International club soccer tournament…………..


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Folks I'm still waiting for more reviews. Anyways here is new chapter you were waiting.

Summary: It's been 2 years Kyosuke comes for a vacation not knowing that soon he'd have to play against his friends and brother. Will he be able to win find out and it ends with Miki's marriage with Kyosuke.

**Disclaimer: Hungry heart does not belong to me neither its characters.**

**BACK AGAIN**

**BY: IKUZO**

**CHAPTER 4**

**NEXT MORNING, JAPAN**

"What does that girl always do?" Kyosuke was angry because he wasn't getting through the internet to Miki.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get it" the butler passed him saying it.

"Doushita" Mrs.Kanou Said with her usual smile.

"I just can't get the access today okaa-san" Kyosuke was frustrated.

"Genki da, I'm sure you'll get the access a little later Kyosuke-kun" Mr.Kanou said.

Kyosuke was now irritated in anime style. 'Someday they'll drive me crazy' Kyosuke thought.

"Last time now" Kyosuke determinedly hit the _enter_ key on his laptop. Then a great relief, he got the access.

He switched to the video chatting operation to Miki's mail address.

"Hey! No.11 (Kyosuke's no. in the Amsterdam team) what took you so long?" Miki shouted from the other side.

"Hey! Shut your willies I wasn't getting the connection access" Kyosuke said, he smirked at her behavior.

"You still act like a hi-school girl even when we are gonna get married soon" Kyosuke said mockingly.

"You should always know what you're talking about before you tell me about it."

"Ara"

"Seisuke and Miss Kaori always go for a date whenever they meet but they never tell each other their feeling" Kyosuke said in Miki's tone.

"You told me ano toki they haven't yet gotten together demo they already got engaged on this last _white day_ after which you called to tell me" Kyosuke shouted.

"Honto…" Miki was shocked.

"I should have thought Miss Kaori and Seisuke are very secretive type" Miki said.

"When did they decide to marry?"

"Let me think; (Kyosuke is thinking) 'today is 3rd March….after 2 days, i.e., on 5th March is the opening ceremony…….their marriage is after the match between Amsterdam and Australia……' it's on the 8th March" Kyosuke said.

"Nani that's early?" Miki said.

"Ara! No I haven't even got a gift for them" Miki exclaimed.

"Are you free for the afternoon" Miki asked, she was pleading.

"Hmm…., yeah sort of" Kyosuke said in an off hand sort of manner.

"Onegai Kanou take me to shopping today afternoon so I can select a gift" Miki pleaded making a puppy-dog kinda face.

"I can't I don't have time for shopping"

"Onegai…."

"No"

"Onegai…."

"No"

"Onegai….."

Kyosuke took a sudden glance to Miki with on diverting eye, "Alright, alright I'll take you".

"Arigatou gozimazu Kanou" Miki smiled.

"You know you are still the little blackmailing thing I remember" Kyosuke smirked.

"Hey! You don't call a girl a thing you understand. Where are your manners ara?" Miki was angry demo on the inside she was smiling 'he still is the same I remember'.

At noon Kyosuke had his lunch and set out to meet Miki at the new shopping complex. Most of the time they were bickering amongst themselves which resulted that the job took them the whole evening to select an appropriate gift. Demo it was a good one.

**AFTER TWO DAYS, OPENING CEREMONY, KHAMATACHI FIELD**

"A welcome viewer to the famous Khamatachi field, today is a memorable day" the first commentator said.

"Saa, for today is the opening ceremony of the INTERNATIONAL CLUB SOCCER TOURNAMENT" the second commentator said. The audience was cheering madly.

The ceremony was started with the traditional dance of Japan. Then followed by the other participating countries.

Now came the parade performed by the teams starting with J League, Amsterdam, Brazil, Australia, Switzerland, Santana, Germany, Sweden, France, Cameroon, Russia, Denmark, AC Milan, Netherlands, China, Holland and Poland.

"Now the last part of the ceremony the last year's champion AC Milan's captain Kanou Seisuke is gonna is to make the starting ceremony" the first commentators said.

Now Seisuke walked up the stage. At first he took a good look at the participating teams. When his eyes came on to Kyosuke he smiled then took a deep breadth and said, "Konnichawa Minna-san, I meant that hello everyone I welcome you to Japan for this memorable tournament. May it be a friendly one and I Kanou Seisuke wish you all good luck".

Heavy applause sounded from all parts of the stadium.

The international club tournament had finally begun………..

GLOSSARY

ONEGAI - PLEASE

ANO TOKI - AT THAT TIME

SAA - YES

ARA - OH, HUH (USED BY WOMEN)

Hey tell me what do you think of it, tell me. I know it may not be that good demo I wasn't getting any good ideas. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

So, how are you doing today? Here's the new chapter. Keep reading and sending your reviews.

SUMMARY: It's been 2 years Kyosuke comes for a vacation not knowing that soon he'd have to play against his friends and brother. Will he be able to win find out and it ends with Miki's marriage with Kyosuke.

**Disclaimer: Hungry heart does not belong to me.**

**BACK AGAIN**

**BY: IKUZO**

**CHAPTER 5**

**AMSTERDAM VS. SANTANA **

The two teams were getting ready in the changing rooms.

"Boys this is the chance we have been waiting" the white haired, determined old faced coach of the Amsterdam soccer team Han said.

"Yeah" the team shouted out as a response.

"You are gonna be playing against a very ruff team boys dakara be careful and you know what you have to do coach have gave them the instructions.

"Yeah, ikuzo" the Amsterdam team rushed like a horde of excited mob towards the field.

"Welcome everyone to the first match of the tournament Amsterdam Vs Santana" the first commentator announced.

"For look the teams are coming in the second commentator announced.

The team took up their positions in their respective territories. The toss was won by Amsterdam and they decided to take the first slot.

F……R……….H……

"The whistle is blown and the game begins" the first commentator said."

"Look at them Amsterdam have charged just like the strong waves of the ocean look at them go. They sure are full of energy" the second commentator said.

Allen, Manou and Ryoga were left to protect the net with their goal keeper Marcelo and the attack was lead by Kyosuke.

"You won't get past me" a defending player slides towards datte no use for Kyosuke jumped in mid air to avoid the sliding tackle.

"Cap. take it" and he shot a cross pass in his mid air position to Captain Roubaix.

"You go man" Roubaix dribbled the ball for a little distance in the left wing datte seeing four defender coming towards him he passed the ball to Kyosuke whom the Brazilian defenders had made the mistake of not to block.

"Your not gonna get past now" Kyosuke knew that voice it came from behind him He looked around and smiled he had been waiting for this moment to challenge this person, Rodrigo.

"You won't get me Rodrigo "Kyosuke was now dribbled with full speed more like the speed of light." Are really I don't think you can," Rodrigo smiled he's still the same genki Kanou I used to know. Now, they were side by side battling for victory over the ball. They were getting closure to Santana's net.

"Look at Kanou and Rodrigo they don't seem to give up. This is what making the match more interesting "the second commentator said. "For look only five more minutes are left for the first half to end" the first commentator said.

"Go vice captain Kanou-kun / Kyosuke / Kyosuke-kun / Kyo-chan / Kanou-san take the goal" came the shouts of the other Amsterdam players in support of Kanou even the Amsterdam supporters from the stands had started to cheer harder.

"No 11 go do it" Miki was cheering "go Kyo-chan" Seisuke and Kaori were shouting. Fharukhi, Rye and the other three man orange hill friends were also cheering.

Now, Kyosuke had the chance dribbled with backward Rodrigo got after him Kyosuke smiled his end one for Rodrigo was fooled and in the pace of a second Kyosuke ran past him like a bullet shot from a gun.

Kyosuke shot the ball towards the net everyone look at the ball go, it looks like its been loaded by a jet engine.

"The goalie sprang to the left to stop the ball but will he be able to stop the jet ball. What do you think?" the first commentator asked the second he said "I have no idea we'll see just wait and watch. Are no look the goalie stopped the ball."

The rebound ball was caught by Roubaix. "Go Captain" Kyosuke shouted. Roubaix shot the ball their time to the right with such speed that its force plunged a lot of grass on the way. The goalie sprang to the right and again sent it away with a punch now the rebound was caught by Kyosuke. "Do it Kyosuke" Roubaix shouted. "IIKKuuzoo." Kyosuke shot straight at the net this time the goalie was a little late to defend and ball went in.

F…….R…….H…….F………R……..H…………

The Amsterdam supporters were chasing madly. "It's a goal…The first goal of this match is made by Amsterdam for now the first half ends here with the results, 1-0. Amsterdam have taken the lead." the second commentator shouted out his lungs on the mike.

-HALF TIME, CHANGING ROOM-

"Good work team" coach Han the mentor of the Amsterdam players said.

"Domo Arigatou gozimazu coach" the team said.

"You were able to score a point in the first half keep up the good work and don to let your competitor near our net" the coach gave them the instructions.

Somebody raised a hand in the air to get the coach's attention.

"Saa?"

"Coach I'm hungry can I eat now" Kyosuke said.

"No problem laddy, go ahead" Coach Han exclaimed. 'He sure different from the others' he thought.

-SECOND HALF BEGINS-

Welcome back to the match now This is surely getting a lot more more goals than I thought it would" the first commentator said.

"Saa, you're right not even a single goal was shot by Santana" the second commentator said. As he said it a lot of boos' came from the Brazilian stands.

F……………..R……….H…………….

"Now the game begins with Amsterdam on the load with 1-0 against Santana" the second commentator said.

This time Santana had the ball in their control and Rodrigo was leading the attack." Come on guys we have to shot" Rodrigo shouted to his team.

"You won't get past me Rodrigo" Kyosuke charged at Rodrigo.

"Are no those two are at it again" the first commentator.

Rodrigo was now having difficulty controlling over the ball against Kyosuke's frequent tackles, 'He's gotten lot stronger' Rodrigo was lost in his own thoughts. Kyosuke saw this and he knew he had the chance, he snatched ball then and charged towards Santana's territory.

Kyosuke charged towards the opponent's net with the speed of light dodging every tackle that his team partners were surprised.

Five opposing defenders charged at Kyosuke. He looked towards Marcelo in the right wing who was free of defenders and passed the ball to him.

The game continued like this whenever the Brazilian players had the chance to shoot they were stopped either by Kyosuke or by the Dutch defenders. Santana was having a lot of difficulty in continuing they were lagging strength then. Now only 10 minutes were left.

Bruno had the ball and charged at the Brazilian net. "Amsterdam have surely gotten a lot more good" the second commentator said. 5 minutes were left.

Bruno was now surrounded by 4 defenders. "Pass the ball Bruno" Roubaix shouted from the left wing, Kyosuke with him. Bruno knew what the captain was doing.

"Are no you don't" Rodrigo and three more Brazilian charged at Roubaix seeing Bruno was gonna pass the ball to him. Roubaix and Kyosuke were running at the same pace. Bruno shot a high pass towards them.

"It's a high pass will Roubaix be able to catch" the second commentator shouted. Roubaix jumped up a little, his blockers jumped with him. The audience gasped, the ball didn't even touch the captain and went to Kyosuke.

"The header was a fake for now look at Kyosuke go" the second commentator shouted. The Amsterdam supporters were cheering madly.

And Kyosuke shot the ball. "Look at the ball go. Is it me exhausted or the temperature is rising" the first commentator said.

"Saa, the temperature is surely rising demo forget it look at the ball it's doing some funny somersaults in front of the net because of too much spin on it and it's getting the goalie very confused" the second commentator said.

Suddenly, the ball stopped to the right of the net and in………….

F………R………H……….F………R……….H………..F……….R………H……………….

"The match ends now with this beautiful and of course funny goal made by Kanou Kyosuke which leads Amsterdam to victory against Santana with 2-0" the second commentator shouted.

The crowd in the stands was cheering like lunatics now.

"Hey! Good one vice cap." Bruno said happily.

"You helped on this Bru." Kyosuke was thumbing the young lad.

"We have received news from the other field where the match between Australia and Switzerland was being played. Australia had won the match with 3-2" the fist commentator said.

"Hey! Kanou good one" Rodrigo said to Kyosuke.

"Arigatou Rodrigo. You played excellent too" Kyosuke complemented.

"Anyways good luck against Australia" Rodrigo said continuing "And I'd be supporting you so don't let me down" Rodrigo said with a wink.

"You can count on me" Kyosuke said.

"Australia here we come"

**GLOSSARY**

Dakara - So

Gambette ne - Do you're best.

Ikuzo - Let's go

Are - Oh (used by men)

Domo Arigatou gozimazu - Thank you very much


	6. Chapter 6

So, how are you doing today? Here's the new chapter. Keep reading and sending your reviews.

SUMMARY: It's been 2 years Kyosuke comes for a vacation not knowing that soon he'd have to play against his friends and brother. Will he be able to win find out and it ends with Miki's marriage with Kyosuke.

**Disclaimer: Hungry heart does not belong to me.**

**BACK AGAIN**

**BY: IKUZO**

**CHAPTER 6**

**JLEAGUE VS. GERMANY**

"This is amazing look at them J League is surely keeping up its title, the match against Germany had only gone up to just 15 minutes and they successfully scored 3 goals" the first commentator said.

"Kagami now has control over the ball and he's running straight towards the German net" the second commentator said.

Demo, a German defender blocked the twins Kaoru and Minoru before they tried to dodge the defender's tackle. The referee didn't give a foul.

"It's not a foul and the defender skips out of trouble" the second commentator said.

In the stands, "Hey that was a foul what's the referee playing at" Kaori and the AC Milan players had come to see the match.

"Saa, demo Germany's a European team and their style of playing is very ruff. Dakara, the game is expected to be a little ruff" Seisuke explained.

**AFTER THE HALF-TIME**

"Are no Esaka misses the score again. The score has now gone up to 4-0 with J League against Germany and J league desperately trying to make the 5th goal for only 5 minutes are left for the match to end" the first commentator said.

"Germany seems to be lagging behind a lot this time" the second commentator said.

Osako again got the ball and ran for it. Dodging every tackle from the opposing players.

"This is it I'm sure he's gonna make it" Miss Kaori and Mrs.Kanou were a whole lot excited in the stands.

Fharukhi was now close to the net demo again a defender attacked and this time he successfully dodged the tackle and running forward shot the ball.

The goalie jumped to the right side of the net demo the ball already went in.

F...R...H...

"And it's a goal the fifth goal made by Fharukhi" the second commentator said in a singing tone.

F………….R……….H………F………..R………..H…….F………R………….H………………

"This match ends with J League's victory with 5-0 against Germany to the next round against Sweden who had won against France in their last match" the second commentator said. The crowd had gone wild waving J League flag in the air.

"Now let's see what's happening in the second match between Amsterdam and Australia" the first commentator said.

**AMSTERDAM VS. AUSTRALIA**

The match was shown on the big screen. Everybody grasped at the score. It was 15-0 with Amsterdam in the lead. (A/N: Yeah – yeah you peeps must be wondering how a team can score 15 goal but don't mind I just made it up)

"This is amazing the match has only gone up to 10 minutes after the first half Amsterdam has already scored 15 goals Australia is surely loosing confidence now" the first commentator said.

"Amsterdam are playing chigau than their first game against Santana. Don't you think?" The second commentator asked the first one.

" Saa then again they are known to change their tactics with every game demo forget the discussion for Kyosuke has the ball and he is running towards the Australian net" the first commentator said.

F………….R……….H………F………..R………..H…….F………R………….H………………

" The game ends now. Amsterdam has won with 15-0 with ten goals by Kyosuke, 3 by Roubaix and 2 goals short by the midfielder Marcelo and they go to the semi finals." The second commentator announced.

**GLOSSARY**

CHIGAU-Different.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaaahhhh!!!!! At Last I updated it. I'm really really sorry had to change the name but 'Darkmane' did fascinate me a lot. So, how are you doing today? Here's the new chapter. Keep reading and sending your reviews.

**SUMMARY**: It's been 2 years Kyosuke comes for a vacation not knowing that soon he'd have to play against his friends and brother. Will he be able to win find out and it ends with Miki's marriage with Kyosuke.

**Disclaimer: Hungry heart does not belong to me.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**BACK AGAIN**

**BY: DARKMANE**

**CHAPTER 7**

**NEXT DAY, JAPAN**

"White's good for him" Esaka said

"No, blue's good' Sakai said

"Black would make him look a lot better' Kyosuke said

Two days later would be Seisuke and Miss Kaori's marriage and here these boys are trying to help Seisuke pick up a colour for his wedding suit demo they were more of a hindrance than help. This was making Seisuke a lot angrier. Why did I think to bring them along? They are making the job more difficult' he thought.

"Hey! Just wait we should ask onii-chan what he wants" Seisuke asked

"Hey! onii-chan tell up which colour do you want" Seisuke asked. "What ever U' ll choose" Seisuke said, I shouldn't have asked them in the first place' Seisuke thought

"Why don't we asked Morikami and Nakiyama (referring to the two built up men who were sitting a little away from the boys)?" Seisuke suggested

"Are, Nani?" both asked confused in anime style.

"Hey! tell us what do you think?" Seisuke asked them

Morikami used to be the coach of the Jyoyo orange hill soccer club and was then the national team of Japan and Gayn Nakiyama was a national Japanese player

"We agree blue a little darker then sky blue" Morikami said after he and Nakiyama discussed the matter.

"See I told U all blue would be great" Sakai danced around triumphantly and the other sweat dropped at his crazy behavior.

**SAME DAY, WITH THE GIRLS**

"You look excellent Miss Kaori" Miki said a gazing at the light blue coloured frilly wedding gown from top to bottom.

"Saa, it looks good" a white blonde haired girl with a white complexion wearing a white plate skirt and a red top; Emily Silverstone said

"It looks beautiful" Mrs.Kanou said also examining the dress.

"I wonder what's happening with the boys" Miss Kaori said.

**TWO DAYS LATER, WEDDING CEREMONY**

Everybody had assembled for the wedding ceremony of Seisuke and Kaori.

'Its good the wedding's in the western style and not the Japanese Traditional way or it would have beaten the hell out of me' Seisuke thought.

He arimashita wearing a slight dark shade of blue coloured wedding suit with a red rose in the upper pocket of his coat. The dark shaded blue colour of his suit matched perfectly with his sapphire eyes and navy blue blonde hair. He was looking gorgeous.

Kyosuke arimashita was the best man. Everything was perfectly done and now they were all waiting for the bride and there the music started with the arrival of the bride with her father followed by the maid of honour Miki and the flower girls.

Kaori was wearing a light shed blue coloured freely grown with the same light blue net veil decorated with blue berries and red roses, hiding her face. She was looking extravagant. It was also a good thing because of all the attention; underneath the veil she was rushing the shed of a tomato.

She's wearing the same colour' Seisuke thought lost in his own world. Now that's a coincidence'. Kaori thought, she too lost in her own world.

They dewa reached where the priest and the bridegroom were standing.

Seisuke said in a soft tone "you look kawaii in that gown" to Kaori. "You look handsome in that suit" Kaori said as a response.

After exchanging the vows then the priest if there was any one present in the hall opposed to the marriage when no reply came, the priest officially announced them husband and wife.

Seisuke and Kaori were finally together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GLOSSARY**

Dewa -Now, then

Arimashita -Was


	8. Chapter 8

So, how are you doing today? You guys must be woderin' why I changed my name again from 'Blackmane' to 'Lux thebarbarionwarrior' cause I like the character of 'Lux'… yeah that one the barbarian from 'Dungeons and dragons 2 wrath of the dragon'. Anyway here's the new chapter. Keep reading and sending your reviews.

**SUMMARY**: It's been 2 years Kyosuke comes for a vacation not knowing that soon he'd have to play against his friends and brother. Will he be able to win find out and it ends with Miki's marriage with Kyosuke.

**Disclaimer: Hungry heart does not belong to me.**

**BACK AGAIN**

**BY: Lux the barbarionwarrior**

**CHAPTER 8**

**NEXT DAY, JAPAN**

"A great save made by Sweden's goalie Sakai" the second commentator said

F……………R………H…………….F………R………….H……………….F…….R………H

"The match ends and Sweden wins with 4-3 against France" the first commentator said.

"That last save made by goalkeeper Sakai was excellent and this take them to the next round against Japan's J League team" the second commentator said.

"That game was great Sakai" Seisuke thumped him on the back after the game.

"Yeah…………."

"Hey! did U here that loud voice coming from the stadium" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"Yeah that's where the match between Camroon and Juventus is played. Wonder who's won" Sakai acknowledged.

They then saw somebody coming out of the stadium. It was Kyosuke's teammate Marselo "there u r Dakara what news?"Kyosuke asked.

"Camroon won with 3-2" Marselo said.

"Camroon's certainly keeping up" Sakai said.

"Good luck for tomorrow's game" Kyosuke said.

"Dakara who r you gonna support tomorrow"Sakai asked.

I'd be the special guest for toworrow's match"Kyosuke said

**J -LEAGUE VS SWEDEN **

"Yo, a nice day for a match" the first commentator said.

"Saa welcome back to the match between Japan and Sweden and today we've with us the young soccer idol Kanou Kyosuke" the second commentator said.

"Hey! thanks" Kyosuke said he was sitting between the two commentators.

"Dakara how does it feel like in the tournament." The first commentator on his left asked.

"Its great Im really enjoy it" Kyosuke said.

"Lets see what's happening in the match" the second commentator said. Kyosuke was called their after the first half since he had soccer practice in the morning.

Since, half time the score had gone 3-3 both the team had tied the score.

F…R…….H…….

Kagami got possession of the ball and dodging all the tackles by the Swedish players and dribbling straight towards the net.

"Great trouble for Sakai now. What's he gonna do now?" the second commentator said.

'Go man I know you can stop that kuso' Kyosuke thought his fingers crossed.

Kagami shot the ball straight at the goal keeper demo too bad it didn't knock him over he caught the ball.

"A great save made by Sakai" the first commentator said.

The game continued like this. Everytime any J League player tried to shoot a goal Sakai blocked. Dewa

It was making the young goalie tired.

"Argh! I'm loosing energy. I need to focus," Sakai said, he was sweaty.

Suddenly Kagami got the ball and shot it towards left corner of the net which was his weakness.

"Are no the ball doing some funny tricks(the ball went in). Argh! it went in" the second commentator shouted in a shocking tone.

F………R…….H……..F…….R……H…..F…….R……….H……………………

"J League's won the match demo all in all Sweden's played well" the first commentator said.

'Even though you lost the match in my eyes you are still the winner' Kyosuke thought, he smiled at it.

**NEXT DAY, DENMARK Vs. AC MILLAN**

"Look at him go, Seisuke is surely putting upto his strengths" the first commentator said.

"Dakara what do you think about your brother Kyosuke" the second commentator. Kyosuke was again called as a special guest for this match.

"He is certainly the best" Kyosuke said smiling.

"Now quit people look at Kanou go" the second commentator said.

The match was coming to an end. Denmark had no chance since only 15 minutes were left in the match and the score was 3-0 with Milan in the lead.

Suddenly, Seisuke was tackled by a Danish player and he lost the ball.

'Baka how could he let that happen?' Kyosuke was thinking angrily.

"Nani just happened?" Seisuke was brought back to his sense. Realizing his mistake he quickly ran up to that player who tackled him and with a sudden sliding tackle from the back got the ball. The audience gave a sudden wave of cheer when they saw that Seisuke's got the ball back.

Vading through all the opposing players Seisuke moved forward passing the ball back and forth between his team players. Only 2 minutes were left.

'Go Onii-chan I know you can do it,' Kyosuke thought.

Seisuke had the chance and he shot the ball. With a great force the ball advanced towards the net.

"Look at the ball go. It's sure to get is the net" the first commentator said.

The goalie sprang forward to stop the ball date it knocked the goalie down and the ball went inside.

"Chotto matte that a goal" the second commentator said. The crowd were cheering madly.

F………R…….H……. F………R…….H……. F………R…….H…….

"With this final whistle the game ends here and Milan has won the game by 4-0. They now have advanced to the next round against Cameroon" the second commentator announced.

**GLOSSARY**

Baka - Stupid, Idiot

Chotto Matte - Wait a minute


	9. Chapter 9

Lookie here its me again!!!! So, how are you doing today? So, here's the new chapter. Keep reading and sending your reviews.

**SUMMARY**: It's been 2 years Kyosuke comes for a vacation not knowing that soon he'd have to play against his friends and brother. Will he be able to win find out and it ends with Miki's marriage with Kyosuke.

Disclaimer: Hungry heart does not belong to me.

**BACK AGAIN**

**BY: Lux the barbarionwarrior**

**CHAPTER 9**

**NEXT DAY, JAPAN**

"Gohan is ready Kyosuke" Miss Kaori shouted to kyosuke.

"Chotto matte I'm coming Kaori-san" Kyosuke said.

As the tournament went on China won the match against Netherlands with their spectular team work, Poland won against Holand.

"China's surely getting stronger don't you think" Kaori said.

"Yeah, your right" Kyosuke gobbling all the food.

**NEXT DAY, KHAMATACHI FIELD**

"Yo a great save made by China" the first commentator said.

F………..R……….H……...F……..….R…..……H……….…F…….….R...…..H……………………...

"And the game ends here with China's victory with 3-2 against Poland. Very good China" the great commentator said.

"Yeah…….." the crowd were cheering loudly.

**NEXT DAY, CAMEROON Vs. AC MILAN**

WHOOSH………the ball sored by the Cameroon's goalie and in the net.

F………R……..H……..

"An excellent goal made by Kanou Seisuke commander of AC Milan" the second commentator said.

The game started again. Since the second half had started the game came upto a tie with 3-3 and Milan would be in trouble if Cameroon scored a goal for only 15 minutes were left. The battle for the ball getting intense by every second and bothe the team were playing both defense and offence.

Everything Seisuke tried to take the ball the defenders would skin him out.

'Go 'ni-chan I know you can do it' Kyosuke thought. He was sitting in the audience with Miki, Miss Kaori and the others.

'What am I supposed to do? Its too much pressure' Seisuke thought. Then he got the idea and ran for the ball motioning five of his team mates to follow him.

"Look at Kanou he seems to have some trick up his sleeve and he's got the ball in his control now" the first commentator said.

Seisuke seemed a lot stronger dewa he running with determined with 10 minutes left.

Seisuke dodged all the defenders and all of the opposing tackles with his spectacular moves.

From a certain place he shot the ball skinning everything in its way the ball went straight towards the net with the speed of light.

The goalie had no chance for the ball knocked him over and went in.

"Yeah………" sounded around the stadium.

F…..R……..H…….F………..R………..H………….F……………..R…………H……………………………

"A brilliant made by Milan's commander Kanou. This marks their victory with 4-3 and the end of the match. They advance to the semi-finals against China" the first commentator said.

"Yeeaaaahhhhhhh…………………"

**GLOSSARY**

GOHAN - Breakfast (shortened for asagohan).


	10. Chapter 10

Lookie here its me again!!!! So, how are you doing today? So, here's the new chapter. Keep reading and sending your reviews.

**SUMMARY**: It's been 2 years Kyosuke comes for a vacation not knowing that soon he'd have to play against his friends and brother. Will he be able to win find out and it ends with Miki's marriage with Kyosuke.

Disclaimer: Hungry heart does not belong to me.

**BACK AGAIN**

**BY: Lux the barbarionwarrior**

**CHAPTER 10**

**AMSTERDAM vs. J LEAGUE**

"Good luck for the match Ja ne" Mr. and Mrs. Kanou, Seisuke and Kaori waved luck to Kyosuke as he drove the car to the Khamatachi Stadium for the semi-finals against J League.

"Ja ne" Kyosuke waved.

At the Amsterdam rest room. "Your late vice commander" Coach Han shouted behind Kyosuke as he changed in his clothes. "Gomen coach there arimashite a lot of traffic on the road" Kyosuke apologetically said.

"Dewa …come on the time has come" Coach said.

"Dewa…..whatever you do on the field gambette ne and don't let your guard down".

"Okay, you all ready (all the dutch players nodded). Ikuzooooo……." Coach Han shouted.

"A great hearty welcome to all viewers, cameramens and of course this great great audience out here today for the semi-finals," the first commentator said.

"Saa, today's match will decide which team shall advance to the finals. Will it be the Dutchees or the Japanese? We'll see for the match is about to begin now and the teams have come on the field" the second commentator said as the teams came up the field.

The toss was won by Amsterdam and they agreed to do the first kick. Kyosuke lead the attack.

Osako was going to attack Kyosuke but the latter had the perfect plan to overcome him.

Within just the pace of a second when Osako came with a sliding he disappeared to the right wing with an evil grin plastered on his face.

Osako's eyes went wide with shock, he didn't even understand what just happened. "Are you all right?" Fharuki came by to Osako.

"Saa I'm fine, I wonder how did Kyosuke get that fast?" both of them were thinking.

Meanwhile, "Captain take it" Kyosuke passed the ball to Roubaix and went ahead of him giving the young captain a thumbs-up. Roubaix knew and he ran forward as well.

This little strategy of Roubaix and Kyosuke succeeded as they reached the Japanese net in no time giving short passes.

"Go in" Kyosuke shot the ball.

It scored like jet and went through the net by the goalie who didn't even realize what had happened, he was dumbfounded with shock.

F……R…………H…………….

"Dewa would you look at that, the first goal of the match by Amsterdam's A-striker Kyosuke and their captain Roubaix giving them the lead" the first commentator said.

From the stands Coach Han was giving the players their instructions through Sign Language "good work boys dewa protect the net heavily, make use no gets the chance to shoot and use the one-on-one tactics".

"Ay Ay Coach" all the Amsterdam players said.

They put the plan into action making sure no J League players got the chance to shoot the ball. And it worked for they were then having difficulty in breaking Amsterdam's one-on-one tactics.

"Big trouble for J League, after that first goal Amsterdam had tightened their defenses. The J League don't seem to even find a flaw in their defense" the first commentator said.

'This is bad there don't seem to be any flaw in their defense' Kagami was worried.

Every J League players were skinned out from attacking. Amsterdam players would talk insane with their opponents they had to block, they would use an unexpected tackle or even use their excellent soccer moves or even their great running speed. This went on till the end of the first half.

F………..R…………H……….F……………..R……………H…………..

The J League players were panting out of energy demo on the contrary the Amsterdam players looked a lot fresh and not tired.

In the Amsterdam changing room, "Good job keep it up they won't be having that much of energy in the second half dakara try to make more goals now and don't forget to guard the net as well".

"Victory shall be ours".

"Yeah" the whole team shouted.

In the J League room, "This fight is still not over guys. The score's still 1-0, we can make more goals. We just need to put our strengths together" Kagami shouted.

"Yeah" the team gave their response.

The second half started. "Dakara what's gonna happen will it be Amsterdam who would win or will JLeague be the victors to move on to the finals" the second commentator shouted.

F………R……….H…………..

The game began with J League taking the first shot. Kagami was leading them.

Then, Kyosuke ran to block Kagami demo it was unsuccessful for he passed the ball. "Take it Osako and Fharukhi" Kagami gave them a back pass since side-pass to the right wing would have been blocked by Kanou.

Demo even the pass was unsuccessful for Roubaix came by and stopped the ball.

"Nani?" Kagami was shocked. 'How did their captain get here so fast?' Kagami thought.

"You go cap." Kyosuke shouted to Roubaix who returned a thumbs-up.

Kyosuke knew that he had to move up to Roubaix demo he just couldn't leave Kagami unblocked, he could be just dangerous.

"Go on Kyosuke. I'll take him on" shouted someone from behind Kanou. When he looked back it was Ryu who was coming for help. Kyosuke was glad.

"I'll leave him to you" and Kanou quickly ran to the other net where Roubaix was trying his best to keep the ball in control and dodging every move of the opponents.

Seeing Kyosuke he was relieved and gave a high pass to him. "Yo man" Roubaix shouted in Dutch.

Kyosuke jumped up in the air and caught the ball. Dewa (then) when he saw that he would risk his control over the ball, in mid-air he shot an overload kick straight at the net.

"Dewa will look at that overhead kick its going straight at the net with such great speed that even the goalie wasn't able to stop it (the ball went in)" the first commentator shouted.

F……..R…………H……………

"Yeah! WOW!..." all kinds of encouraging words were being heard from the stands. The score was dewa 2-0.

"With 2-0 Amsterdam have secured their victory with 2 points will J League be able to break their winning streak" the second commentator said.

Tension was rising to the highest level. Everybody was just thinking 'who would win? Who would advance to the finals?'

The game continued in this manner. Amsterdam had tightened the defense to such a high level that not one J League player was able to get the ball.

'What 's gonna happen now?' everyone was just thinking the same thing.

Every soccer move was demonstrated by the players on the field. Excellent foot work, ball control power, tackling, dodging, ducking, mid-air moves, over-head kicks, headers and many more unimaginable.

Dewa (now) Osako had the ball and he moved up determined to score a goal. He wasn't going to give up. Demo suddenly………..

F………..R…………H…………..F……………R………….H………..F……………R…………H………………..

"Yo that is just one unexpected end and Amsterdam had won the game with 2-0 and dewa they move to the finals. Though I must say J League offered a good resistance, this match was a memorable one" the second commentator said.

"That was a great match"

**Ac MILAN vs. CHINA**

The ball soared towards the net demo bad luck goalie Marselo jumped to the right and caught it.

"AAAHHHH!!! Man you caught it again" Kyosuke complained.

"Hahaha!!!!!! That was a great save Marselo. Well done" Coach Han said. The Amsterdam team were having their practice session.

"HEY KANOU" Kyosuke turned to the source of the disturbing shout to find Miki waving at him.

"Dakara what's up?" Kyosuke asked as he reached up to her.

"Your practice completed?" Miki asked with pleading eyes. She was in a hurry about something.

"Saa dakara" Kanou was confused.

"Have you forgotten today's the second semi-final match and you promised you'll take me to see Seisuke-san's match. What kinda fiancé are you huh no. 11?" Miki pointed angrily at his chest.

"Nani it started already!"

"Saa the second half's already started" Miki said.

"What's the score?" Kyosuke asked.

"It's 3-2 with Ac Milan in the lead" Miki said.

"Nani oh no we need to get there quickly" Kyosuke said as they got in the car. In one hour they reached the stadium.

"Come on It's gonna end soon only 10 minutes are left" Kyosuke shouted to Miki who was running behind him.

They reached the field. Somebody shouted, "Kyosuke-kun, Miki-chan over here". Both of them looked around to see Miss Kaori, Osako and their friends.

"Dakara what's the score now?" Kyosuke asked them.

"It's a tie now 3-3" Fharukhi answered, pointing at the score board.

"Nani?"

"Come on 'ni-chan you can do it, on………." Kyosuke started cheering.

Seisuke was having trouble getting past all of the Chinese players. "Man these Chinese are good" Seisuke said to himself. Only 3 minutes were left then and Seisuke arimashita again surrounded by defenders. He couldn't find any space out from their defense.

He started running from left to right then again left to right and at last he saw the hole. He smiled and ran for it.

One more player came by and did a sliding tackle to stop him demo he jumped up and dodged it, demo only 1 minute was left.

Seisuke seeing no option left shot the ball in his airborne position at the left corner of the net. The goalie jumped up in mid-air the left but the ball was already beyond his reach and there it went in…………

F…….R………..H………..F…………R…………….H…………..F……………..R…………..H…………………

"Yeah" the one word for the joy of a hard earned victory sounded from all every corner and ever side of the stadium.

"That's the final whistle of the match and Ac Milan has won with 4-3. Demo they now advance to the finals against the Amsterdam team. That would be a match to see" the first commentator said.

Seisuke at the mention of Amstersam looked around towards the stands and spotted Kyosuke. He gave him a thumb-up.

True the final would be a match to watch. The most interesting ever.

**GLOSSARY**

Ja Ne - Bye


	11. Chapter 11

Hey pals good to see you again. So, how are you doing? Anyway here's the new chapter. Keep reading and sending your reviews.

**SUMMARY**: It's been 2 years Kyosuke comes for a vacation not knowing that soon he'd have to play against his friends and brother. Will he be able to win find out and it ends with Miki's marriage with Kyosuke.

Disclaimer: Hungry heart does not belong to me.

**BACK AGAIN**

**BY: Lux the barbarionwarrior**

**CHAPTER 11**

**AMSTERDAM vs. Ac MILAN**

"Welcome to tady's match, the final match of this tournament. Dare would win the title will it be Amsterdam or will it be Ac Milan? Dou da?" the first commentator said as the two teams started to march up to the centre of the field.

After the toss was won by Ac Milan who decided to do the first kick all the players took their position on the field.

F………..R………….H………………

"The game starts dewa" the first commentator said.

Ac Milan attacked with Seisuke in the lead. Demo as they reached the opposing side they had to face a lot of troubles. Amsterdam was giving them the hardest resistence they had ever faced.

Dakara far Seisuke managed hard to keep the ball under his control shielded from the Amsterdam player's tackles, side-kicks and all sorts of dangerous tackle which he had never seen before.

"They are really good at their defenses. I haven't seen players like them before it's like they are linked with each other somehow" Seisuke was musing within himself.

"I'll shoot the ball no matter what" Seisuke said this out aloud finally making his decision.

"Well you can't unless you beat me" seeing the source to be Kyosuke who dewa ran upto block him.

"Are you won't get the ball from me that easily Kyo-chan" Seisuke said as he moved the ball from one side to another trying to shield the ball from Kyosuke but it was proving very difficult against his strong foot work.

Kyosuke was smiling now. "So, what's gonna happen will Kyosuke be able to get the ball of his brother or not?" the second commentator said.

Kyosuke did the unthinkable, he bent on his knees and with his left leg kicked the ball and ran for it. "Are what just happened?" Seisuke was dumbfounded he didn't even see Kyosuke did.

"He's just the same doing something unexpected" Morikami said to the others in the stands.

"Oh! Kami-sama that was just one of Kyosuke's unexpected tackles and Seisuke is still dumbstruck at one point" the first commentator said.

When Kyosuke saw that two defenders were coming to attack him he quickly passed the ball to Ryu who was running towards the net. Now only the goalie was left.

"Shoot the ball Ryu" Kyosuke shouted. Ryu was confused 'what's he up to?' but he finally understood what the young vice captain was planning. He shot the ball. The ball soared with the lowest speed.

"Dewa what kinda shot is that, it's too slow and goalie looks confident to stop it demo somebody is rushing up the field (the person came up to be Kyosuke), Kami look at Kyosuke he is running to the opposite direction slow ball. Is he gonna shoot?" the second commentator shouted.

Hai he was gonna shoot the ball. He ran up to the position where the ball was gonna stop and with one big header with a great speed and inclinedthe ball to the other side of the net.

F………R……………………H………………….

"Yeah………….." sounded around the stadium.

Now Milan had the ball and Seisuke was leading them again demo this time they moved forward by short passes which proved very successful against Amsterdam's defense.

Kyosuke was again trying to block the ball even his strength wasn't and Milan successfully reached the net. The ball was shot by another Milan player at the left corner but the goalie was able to kick it out with his forward leg.

The re-bounced ball was caught by Seisuke on the other side of the net. Tension had gone up to the highest. Everyone was just thinking the one same thing 'Will Seisuke be able t shoot?'

Milan's small strategy was working. Seisuke shot the ball and as Planned the goal Keeper wasn't able to get up to the right corner and the ball went in ensuring AC Milan's first goal.

F…………………..R...H…………..F…………….R…………..H……………………………

"Dewa with Milan's first goal this first half ends" the first commentator said. The crowd was cheering madly.

In the Ac Milan changing room. "You did a good work out there boys well done and gambette ne in the second half as well," the Milan Coach Paul said to his team. "Hey captain are you worried that they'll lose to us" Milan's goal keeper asked Seisuke "This is a match and I'm sure Kyosuke also feels that our brotherly relationship should not lie around here" Seisuke replied.

In the Amsterdam changing room, "boys I'm not happy………….not at all………..you let Milan take over (ever one had their heads bowed in shame) but on the contrary I'm very happy that you put up a good fight………..for that I owe you all one (now everyone was happy to hear a compliment)" Coach Han said to everyone present there.

"Dewa (now) boys since Ac Milan is a very strong team and no wonder what kinda strategy they might have formed now in the half time, I want you all to play at the highest level" Coach gave them their instructions.

Everyone's face lit up when they heard that they could then play at the highest level. All of them had been dying to play the level since the tournament had started.

"Now boys it's up to you to win the tournament. Come on the second half's gonna start".

The whole team rushed out with excitement shown on their faces.

"Welcome back everyone. The second half starts now. Dakara dare win? Let's find out and since this is the finals no extra time would be given here" the first commentator said merrily.

The players positioned themselves and the whistle was blown.

F……………..R…………….H…………………..

The game started with the first kick by Kyosuke demo this time the second half became more brutal than the first one since Amsterdam players were playing very roughly and it was a wonder not a single player got any red or yellow cards.

As time went by tension was again on its peaks because since the second half had started and 20 minutes already gone neither Milan nor Amsterdam was able to score a goal because both the opposition teams were concentrating on defense as well as offense.

Since Amsterdam had increased their capacity of their play strength and had been continuously attacking Milan's net they had also to defend their goal post.

Only 4 minutes were left and Kyosuke and Seisuke were for the ball again.

"They're at it again will they ever make it or not" the second commentator said.

Then all of a sudden…………

F……….R……….G………..F……….R….G………….F……….R………………….G…………………….

The final whistle was blown marking the end of the game as well as the tournament. The stadium went all quiet all of a sudden, everyone was shocked that the game had ended so abruptly even the commentator were contemplating the sudden occurrence.

Then out of nowhere the stadium exploded with the loud cheering of the people……………..everyone was happy with the results.

"Now this is something unusual the game has ended with a tie between Ac Milan and Amsterdam with 1-1. This is truly amazing" the second commentator announced.

Both were the victors.

**TWO DAYS LATER, KYOSUKE WEDS. MIKI**

This day was a memorable day, the day marking the wedding of Kyosuke and Miki. Even though the wedding went on nicely and everyone was happy demo Kyosuke was not for he wanted a western style wedding not the traditional Japanese way.

Everyone was presnt for this occasion. Saki, Osako, Rodrigo, Esaka, Sargent Shin, all of the Amsterdam players and Milan players, much to Kyosuke's displeasure Kagami as well, for even J League had lost but the dislike still remained. Coach Han, Mirikami, Gayn Nakiyama and allthe T.V. reporters were also present to record the occasion.

All the more even if Kyosuke wasn't happy about the way the marriage was held but still was happy that now he and Miki were together for life and nothing could go wrong.

The marriage was finally over after a long procedure with all the vows and perfections and the bridegroom, ie., Miki and Kyosuke's kiss to seal their vow.

Everyone was happy and Kyosuke's dream of beating Kagami in a soccer match had finally come true and his wedding with Miki.

**GLOSSARY**

Dare - Who?

Dou da - How about it?

Kami-sama - God

So, Kyosuke's journey finally ends here as well as the story. So pals did you like it. PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE READ AND REEVVVVVIIIIIEWWWWWWWWW …

Oh and before I go next up my new fic will be in Power rangers "**LONG LIVE THE POWER RANGERS!**" So keep waiting send reviews as well.

Ja ne.


End file.
